


Moral Dilemma #87

by summerlove_jls



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Rogue Darcy and Hela are like non-religious sister wives/girlfriends, There's enough of Logan to go around, Wolverine likes them young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerlove_jls/pseuds/summerlove_jls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue, Darcy and Hela enjoy reading To Be Redeemed by My2BrownEyes but they aren't sure if they should or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Be Redeemed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/717472) by [My2BrownEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My2BrownEyes/pseuds/My2BrownEyes). 



> For International Fanworks Day drabble challenge. I have no idea where this came from. But, it thoroughly made me laugh and was tough to narrow it down to 100 words. Might have to add a couple more drabbles scene later...we'll see. Rogue, Darcy and Hela are all of age and are each engaged in a full relationship with Logan, living all together. Their relationship with each other is a platonic/best friend relationship.

Darcy, Hela and Rogue huddled around the laptop, just finishing a chapter of To Be Redeemed.

“Is it wrong to enjoy reading about your boyfriend fucking a fellow member of his superhero team?" Darcy asked.

“No, not squick, like those with my father.” Hela replied.

Suddenly the door opens, “Are you girls watching porn in here? Last time you were in here for 3 hours, the three of you attacked me in bed. Not that I’m complaining.” 

“Sugar, how would you feel about wearing a pair of blue lace panties for us?” Rogue asked before Logan fully left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thoroughly entertaining myself, so I hope you enjoy too.

“Haha, you and Sabes.” Rogue chuckled.

“Wonder if he’s really a breast man like in that fic?” Hela asked.

“Well, I helped tamed the Wolverine, might as well move on to a Sabretooth.” Darcy shrugged.

“I might just have to slip him your number next time the X-men have to fight him.” Rogue chuckled.

Logan opens the door to the storehouse room of girly crap that his girls seem to spend a lot of time in. “Why are you talking about Creed in here?”

“Got us a Wolverine…maybe we wanna get a great big kitty cat, too.” Darcy laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t like that I’m a teenager, but I might give the purple hair a try.” Hela said.

“What about you deflowering Kurt?” Rogue asked.

“That’s your new title: Hela: Spoiler of Virgins.” Darcy laughed.

“He is cute, now that you mention it. I wonder if his tail's soft” Hela pondered.

Logan thought this door should really be left open. These girls would be the end of him. He looked at each one with an arched eyebrow. “There will be no spoiling of virgins….and no touching anyone’s tail!”

“Can we pet blue fur?” Rogue questioned while the others giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

“I think I’m totally developing a crush on your dad.” Rogue said closing the laptop.

“Loki is really sweet to you in this story.” Darcy said putting her arm around Rogue.

“Is it wrong that part of me wants to set my father up with Captain Rogers?” Hela asked.

“Dr. Banner…we should invite him for dinner.” Rogue said. The three of them sighed.

I really should talk to One-Eye about surveillance for this room. Logan opened the door and noticed a dreamy look on his girls’ faces.

“Logan can we go camping? Can we invite Dr. Banner?” Hela asked.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m ok if we never have to read about my new aunt screwing Lady Sif again.” Hela said.

“It can’t be as bad as the Thorki fics we’ve read.” Rogue said.

“Bleh.” Hela blanched.

“We should print that chapter and give it to your uncle. Total masturbation fodder.” Rogue conspired.

“Do you think he yells ‘For Asgard’ when he comes after stroking little myuh-myuh.” Darcy wondered. “I think we totally need to shout ‘For Asgard’ tonight ladies.” 

Logan didn’t even open the door, he just walked away shaking his head, slowly.

“For Asgard!” he heard the three of them shout.


End file.
